Reflejos en el cielo
by MKJess-23
Summary: El cielo puede tomar varios colores... desde el día a la noche. Hasta la luz y la obscuridad. Naruto lo sabe, al igual que su hermana gemela. La vida de un ninja no es fácil. Esta historia seguirá un poco la trama del manga a partir de lo que es shippuden pero contendrá (justo como lo ven) una familia para Naruto, espero y lo disfruten.
1. capitulo 1: Memorias

_A mi mente llegan los últimos días que pase con el antes de estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo. No lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero, hace más de tres años que lo vi por última vez._

 _Mis últimos recuerdos fueron sobre mi hermano y yo jugando. Consistía en un reto sobre un jutsu en un pergamino muy extraño; en ese entonces fue muy divertido ver el rostro enfadado de mi gemelo mayor cuando perdió en un juego que él dijo podría dominar, fue entonces que dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue justo como había llegado en la obscuridad._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que me llamaron de nuevo para otro de esos aburridos estudios y mi medicación. Ya era algo tarde así que, tras volver a mi habitación y haber jugado con mi hermano, estaba totalmente exhausta. Al recordar su enfado, sentí una sonrisa en mis labios antes de dormir._

 _A la mañana siguiente, desperté tras sentir su insistente jaloneo._

-Ruri… Ruri… despierta- _trate de fingir estar dormida hasta que…_

-¡RURI!-

La joven rubia casi cae de espaldas contra el suelo. Al recomponerse del susto, miro con molestia a quien podrían confundir con su reflejo, claro, si no por uno, la claridad de sus ojos y dos, si el otro no fuera chico.

La sorpresa cambio su rostro un momento al ver aquella ansiada banda en la frente del joven. Sabia a que había ido tan temprano esa mañana, aun así, decidió molestarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? ¡Naruto-baka!- Intento contener la risita que forzaba salir de sus labios, aun así, mantuvo una mirada serena y firme frente al puchero del ojiazul.

-Oye, oye, más respeto a tus superiores-ttebayo-

-Oh claro, yo si respeto al abuelo Tercero-ttebane- dijo con una sonrisita inocente.

-Ruri, es en serio. ¡Mírame bien!, dime, ¿Qué ves de distinto?- la chica hizo amago de pensárselo un poco, diciendo al fin.

-¡Ah!, ¡¿te crecieron las orejas?!-

-Ah… no…-

-Entonces… ¡te tusaste de nuevo el cabello!-

-Mmm… no… ¡Y ya olvida eso!, además ¡fue tu culpa!- dijo algo alterado tomando un mechón de su desordenada cabellera haciendo reír a su hermanita.

-Bien, bien, esto es serio. Entonces… ¿Es nueva la chaqueta?-

Naruto tomo una almohada y la lanzo contra ella, quien la esquivo y comenzó a reír. Él señalo su frente, mientras con bastante orgullo pero sin olvidar su molestia, decía en voz alta.

-Venía a darte la gran noticia, de que tu hermano mayor, por fin es un reconocido shinobi de Konoha-

-Solo eres mayor por dos minutos y, para tu información, tu, talentoso y reconocido shinobi de la hoja, por como lo veo, solo eres un genin

-¡Pero soy más que tú-dattebayo!-

-Yo no puedo salir, así que no es pretexto-

-Eso no importa, yo me convertí en un ninja primero y…-

-¡Es cierto!, ahora que lo pienso, cómo lo lograste si ni siquiera pudiste completar el Bunshin no jutsu y no pasaste el examen, asi que… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-¡Ja! Pues solo rescate a Iruka-sensei con mi nuevo e increíble jutsu-dattebayo-

-¿Cuál jutsu?, no me has contado de ninguno-

-Aquel del pergamino de ayer, debiste haberme visto, incluso el sensei quedo realmente sorprendido por mi habilidad jejeje…-

Pasamos un rato hablando mientras caminábamos entre los arboles cerca de la clínica, ya que no podía alejarme mucho de ella; poco después me llamaron por otros estudios y el recordó que tenía que volver a la academia. Se volteo y comenzó a caminar, mientras yo hice lo mismo hacia la dirección contraria, escuche como me llamaba, y al girarme lo vi frente a mí, beso mi mejilla y se esfumo; varios metros detrás lo vi con una gran sonrisa. En serio logro dominar esa técnica.

 _Me apresure a llegar a la academia, lo había olvidado por completo. Ese día habíamos sido catados a la academia. Iruka-sensei nos explicó que estaríamos acomodados por equipos y nos presentarían a nuestro capitán ese día. En mi equipo estaba la linda de Sakura-chan, y por desgracia, también el perdedor de Sasuke. Fuimos los últimos en salir y conocer a Kakashi-sensei ya que llego demasiado tarde._

 _A partir del día siguiente, estuvimos un par de semanas cumpliendo misiones aburridas y de bajo rango; aunque, gracias a eso, tuve bastante tiempo para visitar a Ruri. Una mañana, nos informaron de otra misión, solo que esta era fuera de la aldea, no sé cuánto tardaría en volver, así que, antes que todo, fui a visitar a mi hermana. Cuando llegue, no la vi en el jardín…_

Naruto recordó todas las veces que Ruri se quedó en cama y comenzó a preocuparse. Corrió dentro, directo a la habitación de la chica, pero antes de entrar, cambio su rostro a una sonrisa.

-¡Oe, Ruri!, ¿acaso te quedaste dormida?- dijo burlón entrando al cuarto.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero sí, hoy yo y mi cama decidimos ser uno- dijo mientras reían los dos.

-Ok, ok, lo comprendo… Oye Ruri, tengo algo que contarte-

-¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues que hoy salgo de misión y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en visitarte, no estoy seguro en donde está el lugar al que iremos pero tan solo es una misión rango C, no es nada-

-Ok, pero ¿a dónde irán?-

-Al País de las Olas-

-Dime, ¿cómo pasaste la academia si no sabes de geografía?- él la miro con enojo y esta solo suspiro.- Ok, ya, cálmate pero, ¿de qué trata tu misión?

-Nada importante, solo es un viaje de escolta para un viejo borracho que es un constructor-

-Ah sí es así, no creo que tardes más de una semana-

-pero… ¿Estarás bien sin tu fuerte hermano mayor por una semana?-

-¿Qué dices? Estaré perfecta sin ti-ttebane, al menos no estarás causándome problemas- Volvieron a reír.

Naruto dejo de reír y miro una última vez a su hermana, a pesar de estar sonriendo, se veía pálida y cansada, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una sola razón, la cual, dijera lo que dijera no quería aceptar.

No se dio cuenta que se acercaba a ella, cuando se percató de esto, estaba a su lado y una de sus manos se encontraba rozando la mejilla de la niña mientras en sus labios se posaba una melancólica sonrisa.

-solo cuídate ¿ok?-

-jeje, creo que soy yo la que debería decírtelo-ttebane-

-solo promételo tonta-

-Sí, sí, ok, lo prometo pero, tu promete que volverás a salvo-

-claro que volveré a salvo-ttebayo, volveré sin un rasguño- dio una gran sonrisa que provoco una igual de radiante en ella.

Revolvió un poco sus cabellos, beso su frente y con un "Nos vemos", salió de la habitación.

Al cerrarse la puerta, a la mente de Ruri llego una fecha que, si sus síntomas y pensamientos eran ciertos, no sabía si lograría compartir con su hermano, por eso decidió poner manos a la obra.

Poco después, ella y Ryusey, su enfermera y amiga, se encontraban en la mesita de la habitación preparando un obsequio para Naruto

-En serio, ¿crees que le guste?-

-Definitivamente, es hecho por ti, será algo fastidioso, pero es tu hermano, y te ama-

-Creo que si- una triste mirada se posó en su rostro- Ryusey- La aludida giro su mirada en la ojiazul- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-la chica le dio una mirada incitándola a seguir; dio un hondo suspiro y pensando en el rostro de su hermano una lagrima cayo mientras hablaba- si no llegase a despertar, dáselo por mí, ambas sabemos que está cerca- la mujer solo se quedó callado y asintió resistiendo su llanto.

Ruri se pasó con esta labor toda la mañana y la tarde, la metió en una pequeña caja, dejándolo al lado de su cama. Esa noche tenia insomnio, no quería cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a despertar. La mitad de su vida son cuadros borrosos; entre días hermosos jugando con Naruto, y "días" oscuros, flotando en un trance que nunca ha terminado de entender.

Su situación era explicada por sus médicos como una condición de trastorno de somnolencia _"provocada por un aumento y disminución extraña e irregular en sus niveles de chakra por lo cual su cuerpo se defendía con esos periodos de sueño"_ pero, había algo que la dejaba intranquila, ¿de qué o quién era la voz que escuchaba en ese tiempo?

En la mañana, ya un poco tarde, Ryusey entro a su habitación, extrañada de que no hubiera salido a contemplar las flores. La hallo recargada en la mesa, sus ojos estaban hinchados, lo más probable por llorar tanto tiempo.

-Ruri, despierta…- pero ella no respondió, la sacudió, la llamo, pero no reacciono, la joven ya no despertó. Su amiga estaría así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, así que, ya sin nadie que lo pudiera impedir, la abrazo y lloro soltando aquel dolor del día anterior

Paso poco más de una semana para que el joven genin volviera. Sucedieron varias cosas en ese viaje con la cuales aprendió valiosas lecciones. Lo único que quería era llegar a contarle lo genial que había sido el salir de la aldea y lo emocionante que fue su misión, había cosas que no tenía muy claras, pero no eran impedimento para que el hablara con ella sobre eso.

Llego y después de presentar el reporte con su equipo, la tarde la dedico a descansar. Al día siguiente, le pediría disculpas por tardar tanto.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las copas, estaba ansioso por ver a Ruri, esa era la razón por la que estuviera levantado más temprano de lo usual; le sorprendió divisar las cortinas de la habitación cerradas, por lo general y a pesar de todo, Ruri era bastante activa, incluso en las mañanas. Toco la puerta y una voz distinta a la que esperaba lo permitieron pasar.

-Ryusey… ¿Qué…?- no termino la pregunta ya que no era solo ella la que estaba dentro. Rei, su médico, se encontraba realizando un aparente chequeo a Ruri, quien se encontraba inconsciente y conectada a una máquina que sonaba de acuerdo a su pulso el cual se escuchaba algo bajo pero regular.

Naruto se abrió paso entre ellos, arrodillándose al lado de la cama, tomo su mano y la estrecho entre las suyas. Ambos adultos al ver esto decidieron abandonar el espacio.

-Me-me prometiste que te cuidarías… yo... Quería que me esperaras… tengo tanto que contarte… pero… Supongo que eso tendrá que esperar. ¿Verdad?- dijo secándose las pocas lágrimas que no resistieron el caer. Se levantó, beso su frente como la vez anterior y salió de la habitación cabizbajo. Casi a la salida del lugar, alguien lo esperaba.

Ryusey toco su hombro llamando su atención, el volteo a ver quién era; ella le extendió un pequeño paquete, sonrió melancólica y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la cual él había salido.

Guardo la cajita en su bolsillo y emprendió el trayecto apresurado a su destino: La Torre del Hokage.

Sabía como entrar sin ser visto. De más pequeños, a ambos les gustaba escabullirse para molestar y jugar con el hombre en su oficina; pero ahora, sus intenciones no eran las mismas.

Como hacía tiempo, ingreso sin siquiera ser detectado a la oficina del magnate, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Los niños lo veían como lo más cercano a un abuelo, ya que, al no tener padres, además de no despreciarlos como muchos de las personas de la aldea, era el único que los procuraba y vigilaba, aunque no siempre estuviera ahí.

Lo hallo sentado tras la gran mesa revisando lo que parecían ser varios reportes de misiones.

-¿por qué?...- ni siquiera se sorprendió de la manera por la que se apareció.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, viejo?!- Era más que claro que él estaba al tanto de la situación de Ruri en esos momentos, puesto que supervisaba y financiaba los estudios y su recuperación. El solo volteo a mirarlo un segundo mientras dejaba los papeles y giraba a la gran ventana detrás de él.

-Pensé que tenías que verlo tú mismo- Naruto solo mostro una mirada de enojo.

\- Supuse que si te lo decía, conociéndote, es muy probable que no hubieras ido con ella, en ese caso, Ryusey no hubiera podido entregarte aquello que necesitábamos que tuvieras- Naruto recordó entonces la pequeña caja y la saco.

-Ábrela-

Este lo hizo de inmediato, encontrándose con un pequeño brazalete, su color era una combinación de hilos negros y rojos, en su centro una cuenta de un pequeño remolino brillaba, lo saco y noto otra cosa dentro, un pequeño papelito doblado se hallaba al fondo del paquete, lo saco y al abrirlo, las lágrimas que hasta entonces resistió, salieron. El mensaje era corto, pero la letra era delicada y dulce, justo como Ruri.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto"


	2. Capitulo 2: Misiones Peligrosas

_w medio siglo después, pero aquí está el segundo capi de esta historia que tanto me alegra mostrarles._

 _Mis mayores dramas y banderita blanca al final._

 _Solo para no marearlos mucho ahorita solo dejo esto w_

 _=Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto=_

 _Misiones peligrosas_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles iluminando esta cálida mañana. Esos recuerdos vinieron tan rápido, los sentí tan nítidos, tan cercanos que por un momento olvide donde estaba, llego un sabor salado a mis labios, me reí un poco: en verdad extraño a ese tonto. Pero no es momento de ponerse sentimental; sacudí mi cabeza librándome de estos recuerdos al igual que seque mi rostro mientras termine de posicionarme unos metros más adelante.

-¿todos listos?- una voz dulce pero firme sonó en mis oídos.

-este en posición- primer lugar…

-norte en posición- segundo lugar…

-…sur lista- tercer y último. Era la hora.

-procedan con precaución, da inicio la operación de rescate- corte y avance. Mis ojos detectaron tres personas moviéndose a la par conmigo. Mi equipo.

Somos shinobi de Konoha, pero no contamos con un rango específico. Tanto mis amigos como la sensei somos como una excepción con situaciones especiales.

Recobre la conciencia después de un año, pero nada parecía ser lo mismo… pasaron tantas cosas en este tiempo que lo sentí como un fuerte golpe que me quito el aire. Ese mismo día me entere de la destrucción de la aldea, de la muerte del abuelo, y lo peor de todo, mi hermano no estaba aquí, no estaba en la aldea, ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería pues solo tenía unas semanas que se había ido. La última vez se fue y yo no desperté, ahora mis ojos estaban abiertos, esperando que él entrara a la habitación y me regañara como tantas veces por haberlo asustado de esa manera, me abrazaría diciéndome lo mucho que me extraño, terminaríamos riéndonos de alguna tontería suya o de todas la travesuras que hizo, al paso de unos días estaríamos jugando y viendo las flores como era siempre, pero no lo hizo. Solo hubo algo que me ayudo a no perderme después de lo que paso: hubo algo que me sorprendió en cuanto me lo dio Ryusey, una carta dirigida a mí, pero lo sorprendente fue reconocer la letra…

-Naruto…- como pude abrí el sobre y leí las primeras líneas llenas de rayones, tan típico de él…

.

.

.

" _hola hermanita_

 _No sé porque estoy escribiendo esto, pero la vieja me dijo que era una buena idea porque yo estaría de viaje con ero-sennin por mucho tiempo y había cosas que solo yo podría decirte. Hay algo bastante importante que no te puedo contar en una estúpida carta, le pedí a Tsunade-obachan y a Ryusey que te lo contaran y te ayudaran con todo en lo que no estoy._

 _Hablando de obachan… te caerá muy bien, es una gran ninja médico y estará ayudando a Ryusey contigo. Además tiene una gran fuerza, aunque es una borracha; pero no te dejes engañar por ella, aunque parece joven, en serio es una anciana, tiene la misma edad de ero-sennin._

 _Él es el tipo con quien estaré entrenando por un tiempo, necesito hacerme más fuerte por varias razones:_

 _En algunos años más vendrán ciertas personas por mí y mi poder, un poder muy grande que hay en mi interior… y dentro de ti también. Estos tres años estarán destinados a que lo controle y pueda protegerte a ti y a todos quienes me importan._

 _Otra razón es rescatar al teme… quiero decir a Sasuke. Él también está reuniendo más poder para vengarse… con alguien que quiere tomar su cuerpo, algo así como un nuevo contenedor o eso es lo que me explicaron, no lo entendí muy bien pero sé que eso es un viaje de oscuridad del cual lo debo ayudar a salir; también le pedí a obachan que te hable sobre Orochimaru y sobre Sasuke ya que entenderás varias cosas con esa historia y esta carta._

 _Aprendí hace un tiempo que cuando tienes a alguien querido para ti, no hay obstáculos que te detengan. Cuando regrese de aquella misión y no te encontré despierta me sentí solo y muy triste ya que como muchas veces antes te habías ido sin saber cuándo volvería a ver tus ojos felices mientras paseamos entre nuestros bellos jardines. En todo lo que no estuviste yo siempre cuide todas las bonitas flores que plantaste así como un par que yo deje para ti. Cuídalas a todas por favor._

 _Muchas cosas cambiaron ya que ahora se lo que es la amistad y el contar con compañeros cuando lo necesitas, tienes que conocerlos a todos, estoy seguro que a todos les agradarías._

 _No sé si lo recuerdes o no pero los primeros días en los que fuimos a la academia juntos de regreso a casa vimos en una tienda en que vendían cosas como aretes y esas cosas para niñas un collar azul, no recuerdo ni siquiera cuanto costaba pero aunque nunca me lo dijiste supe que lo querías, algún tiempo después y con muchísimo trabajo logre comprarlo para nuestro cumpleaños que aunque nunca era tan feliz pensé que podrías sonreír aunque sea un poco al ver tu regalo. Esa noche el sorprendido fui yo, nunca había visto algo como lo que estaba esa noche en nuestra mesa, o al menos tan cerca, tú y el abuelo estaban esperándome con una tarta en la mesa iluminada con un par de velitas. Cantamos una cancioncita muy linda y ambos apagamos el fuego después. Pedimos un deseo esa noche, no sé cuál fue el tuyo pero este era mi deseo, mi promesa personal… "_ _nunca borrar la sonrisa de mi hermanita_ _". Olvide darte el collar ese día y el siguiente así como un par después a aquel. Lo recordé un día que volvía a casa solo pues tenías un poco de fiebre y te obligue a quedarte en casa, aun lo tenía en mi bolsillo así que me apresure a llegar pero alguien o algunos se cruzaron y por accidente choque con ellos justo frente a casa; eran mayores y no pude hacer mucho contra ellos, supongo que lo viste o yo que se ya que escuche tu voz gritando que me dejaran, mi corazón se estrujo cuando comenzaste a llorar, en el suelo solo vi tus pies, estabas sin zapatos y eso me preocupo aún más. ¿Qué pasaba si te ponías peor? Intentaba decirte que te fueras pero nada salía de mis labios. Un fuerte enojo comenzó a sentirse dentro de mí, pero sabía que no era mío, en ese entonces no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué de esa reacción o de ese enojo tan raro que se transmitía de tu corazón, todos se apartaron de mi pero tú no parecías reaccionar del trance en el que estabas lo cual me asusto mucho; somos hermanos y aun así hasta hace un tiempo no sabía exactamente que me une más a ti. Logre ponerme de pie para frenarte antes de que te lanzaras con esos chicos y con todas mis fuerzas corrí a casa contigo en mis brazos forcejeando como si no me conocieras. Un par de días después fue la primera vez que el abuelo te llevo al hospital y no te levantaste en un buen tiempo, también fue el peor día de mi vida._

 _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que no cuide de ti? ¡¿Por qué no pude proteger tu sonrisa?! Recuerdo que llore por mucho tiempo e inclusive tarde otro poco en ir a la academia de nuevo, pero un día no pude evitar más ese lugar, los profesores supieron que ya no irías así que solo me regañaron a mi… era un mocoso y sin amigos o el abuelo a mi lado fue un tiempo realmente difícil._

 _Cuando despertaste tiempo después sentí que no me reconocerías o algo muy malo había pasado, pero solo te levantaste como si hubiera sido una siesta de la tarde. Te asustaste por estar en el hospital pero te tranquilizaste al verme ahí aunque la pequeña chispa también ayudo en ello, aun confió en ella para tenerte a salvo y sé que tengo mucho que agradecer; era la única que podía ser lo mejor a tu lado y cuando salía a sus misiones o no podía verte sufría mucho por ti._

 _Ahora no es así, como te dije antes ahora tengo muchas personas a mi lado y otras no… pero aun así los aprecio demasiado; todos ellos han tenido oportunidad de quedarse en mi corazón lo que ha provocado que amplié mi promesa._

" _protegeré a todo y todos en la aldea como el gran Hokage de Konoha"_

 _Genial ¿no? Quiero que me veas lograrlo y estés a mi lado con todo por delante así que no tardes en despertar y alcanzar a tu gran aniki o al menos intentarlo porque seré alguien mucho mejor cuando te vea otra vez jeje_

 _Tardare en volver así que espera mi regreso con esa linda sonrisa tuya y el más bello jardín_

 _¿Está bien?_

 _Naruto_

.

.

.

Esa tonta carta sigue guardada dentro del mueble al lado de mi cama y me ha dado las fuerzas que necesito en los momentos que mi corazón y mi cuerpo descubren mi debilidad.

Aunque ahora está bastante arrugado ese papel, el día que me contaron sobre yo, Naruto, Kyuuby y Akatsuki; mis manos la sostenían con toda la fuerza que tenía. También como lo pidió mi hermano, supe sobre la historia de los Sannin y sobre Uchiha Sasuke: aquel lazo que lo impulso a avanzar tanto. Tenía razón, después de esa historia entendí todo lo que no pudo decir en su momento o mejor dicho no hubiera podido hacerlo, las palabras nunca han sido lo suyo.

Como he dicho antes mi entrenamiento ninja ha sido distinto en cuanto al tiempo y el cargo que desempeño como shinobi en la aldea.

Konoha es una gran cadena con todo tipo de eslabones, hay todo tipo de clanes y organizaciones que mantienen la paz; debido a la condición en la que viví cerca de seis años, no pude acceder a la unión ninja como alguien normal; gracias a Tsunade-obachan y al tratamiento especializado que me impuso, ingrese a lo que es llamado "Nisshoku". Un grupo enfocado a distintos tipos de misiones que se llevan a cabo con equipos mixtos. Aunque nuestra función es parecida a AMBU se puede decir que estamos un escalón debajo de ellos pero unidos en el deber; Aquí son acogidos todo tipo de personas y habilidades.

Tras un intenso año en que mi cuerpo se fortaleció en combate y ninjutsu, me asignaron un equipo al que rápido me adapte. Kazuya es un gran especialista de Genjutsu; Hitoshi y Aki-sensei son portadores de fuego y tierra lo que, combinado con sus habilidades en el uso de armas, mis ataques con kage bunshin y jutsus en viento logramos muy buenos resultados; pero no solo es eso.

A pesar de saber sobre mí, nadie a mí alrededor me trato como lo hacían otras personas, todos aceptaron a "la nueva con ojos de noche", ese apodo raro lo puso sensei en cuanto me vio, fue bastante gracioso ya que fuera de mi cabello rubio eso fue lo que le llamo la atención. En cuanto llegue comenzó a gritar como si media aldea la escuchara.

– ¡miren todos! Ella tiene dos gotitas de noche por ojos… no es linda- me sonrió cálidamente y pregunto -¿Cuál es tu nombre ojitos de noche?- después de eso sus bromas y ocurrencias no se hicieron esperar.

Además de mi gemelo nadie nunca me había hecho reír tanto como esa mujer loca.

Aki es una mujer muy linda, con un cuerpo contorneado y piel clara, un cabello naranja corto y alborotado semejante a las hojas en otoño, así como unos ojos cafés tan expresivos que a veces le daban una apariencia infantil, sabia como atraer a los hombres, pero no retenerlos por mucho. ¿Qué pasaba? La conocían.

Kazuya por fuera podía parecer una flecha a punto de dar al blanco, la apariencia de alguien veloz y ágil, ojos y cabello de un color ciruela que lo hacían parecer rebelde, pero eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Era más bien un ratón de biblioteca, que disfrutaba más una tarde de lectura que el entrenamiento que debería hacer. Lo veíamos salir solo para misiones y cuando lo obligábamos a practicar en equipo. Pero si lo necesitábamos, no faltaba a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Hitoshi es la viva expresión de la bondad, su casa esta tan llena de animalitos callejeros o heridos que me pregunto cómo sus hermanos han podido sobrevivir. Es un chico tan tierno y activo que al principio me sorprendió que fuera casi sordo. Una cabellera oscura y sus ojos, uno azul, otro verde, adornan esa dulce sonrisa que pareciera siempre ha estado allí, pero como dije, todos tenemos nuestra antigua historia.

Yo soy la menor de los cuatro, y aunque es molesto a veces, el ser la pequeña imouto-chan me hacía sentir con mi familia cerca. Ya son ahora dos años de eso y fuimos llamados por un nuevo trabajo.

Por órdenes de la Hokage teníamos la misión de rescatar al joven Daimyo del país de los campos de Arroz y atrapar a los responsables de este acto.

Hace aproximadamente una semana se realizó una ceremonia en la que se traspasó el puesto del señor feudal anterior a su hijo. Todo el pueblo estaba alegre por el joven líder ya que su mandato promete nuevas normas que impulsaran la economía en todo el país y sus alrededores; o eso creíamos, no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto. Dentro de nuestro conocimiento actual, existía una aldea ninja en el territorio. La aldea oculta del sonido, creada por un desertor de Konoha. Orochimaru la formo en un tiempo de crisis engañando al hasta hace poco Daimyo, prometiendo una mejora en su situación, siendo el encubrimiento para los experimentos que realizaba antes de la invasión encabezada por este y la aldea de Suna hace tres años. Ese lugar fue desmantelado y estamos seguros que aquel ninja no ha estado ahí en mucho tiempo; a pesar de esta información, nos enteramos que hace poco una red de mercenarios procedentes de la aldea de la Roca contaba con recursos suficientes para continuar con los experimentos. Aunque varios integrantes fueron capturados (entre ellos el líder de estos) y el lugar destruido en el combate, muchos consiguieron escapar.

El día de la celebración el pueblo entero había asistido, incluidos aquellos provenientes de los poblados más lejanos. Fue esa una de las razones de que a nadie le extraño ver a "foráneos" y desconocidos entre la multitud enardecida.

No tenían la más mínima idea de lo pasado. Las entradas del palacio eran un jardín de cadáveres; el suelo retumbo para después temblar estrepitosamente por la explosión al interior del recinto. El terror en los presentes no se hizo esperar, incluido la nueva cabeza de la pequeña nación, pero en vez de huir como advirtió su padre, decidió ir a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban ahora, acto de valentía, ese fue su error…

Una nueva explosión lo alejo de su familia quien logro salir ilesa y lo dejo a merced de sus captores contra los que no fue oponente. Los demás solo pudieron observar cómo era llevado a la espesura del bosque. En el tiempo que había pasado solo se tuvo un contacto con motivo de las demandas a cambio del muchacho; estas eran bastante exigentes, entre las que estaba la liberación de su líder y total cooperación para la recuperación de los laboratorios subterráneos, el consejo del país no podía hacer nada solo, así que fue donde pidieron ayuda a Konoha. La Hokage-sama decidió que lo mejor sería efectuar un ataque sorpresa para salvar al muchacho. Ella estaba bastante preocupada por lo que, en cuanto nos fue asignada la misión, partimos para prepararnos.

No extendía la preocupación de obachan y sin poder evitar más tiempo la curiosidad decidí preguntar cuando estuvimos a una distancia alejados del palacio del Hokage.

-Etto…. Sensei…. Por… por qué…-

-¿Por qué Tsunade–sama esta tan preocupada por este asunto? Según entiendo su líder está encarcelado además de que sus fuerzas están tan reducidas, con una buena estrategia no debe haber problemas ¿no?- Kazuya termino de formular mi pregunta.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero algo hay detrás de todo esto en lo que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, además traerlo con vida ya que es el único heredero y el único en quien podemos poner las manos de ese país-

-Entonces hay que pensar en un plan de ataque y contingencia, además de nuestras propias precauciones- asentimos a lo que Hitoshi nos dijo.

-ok, Ya que tenemos una parte entendido, los veo en veinte minutos en las puertas. Hitoshi, pergaminos cortos; Kazuya, trae provisiones para una semana; Ru-chan el equipo médico estará a tu disposición, te lo encargo-

Fui rápido a casa, o mejor dicho fui a casa de Ryusey, aunque mi hermano no está, no creo que debería irrumpir así como así en su casa, además de eso, me sentiría sola ahí, y ya que ella tiene su propio departamento, acepte su propuesta.

-Tadaima-

-Okaeri. Ya está la comida, apúrate y ven ya-

-Gomen, Ryusey, salgo de misión ahora y necesito tu ayuda-

-Está bien pequeña ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Equipo médico para cuatro personas y algo extra por si nos topamos con algún peligro- ella volteo a mirarme extrañada.

-¿A qué clase de misión irán?-

-Rescate del joven señor del país de los campos de arroz. No sé porque pero parece que es algo aún más difícil de lo que suponemos, ella se notaba preocupada. Hay algo detrás de todo esto, es por eso que decidimos tomar precauciones, nos enfrentaremos con ex ninjas de la Roca. Te encargo lo necesario-

Se notaba preocupada, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a buscar lo necesario y meterlo a mi bolso. También yo prepare mi equipo, suficientes kunai, shurikens, bombas de humo, sellos, sogas, y un mapa de la zona que nos dieron al momento del informe. Después de dar una rápida mirada y asegurar que no faltaba nada, tome mi mochila, la colgué a mi espalda, me despedí de mi mejor amiga con un beso en la mejilla y salí para reunirme con los chicos.

-listos. Vamos ya-

El viaje a país de los Campos de Arroz no era tan largo; salimos en la tarde de la aldea y nos dirigimos a la frontera norte del país de fuego, nos detuvimos una vez para comer un poco ya que ninguno pudo hacerlo temprano, llegando a un punto de encuentro entrada la noche.

Se nos otorgó la información detallada de ese día y la recabada con la captura de los presos. De acuerdo a esto hay un pequeño rango en el que se poda hallar un campamento provisional en el que se encontraba nuestro objetivo. Pero en ese momento encontramos una razón por la preocupación de nuestra Hokage. Mediante un interrogatorio a los ninjas capturados se creó la hipótesis de que no solo sea un líder, o mejor dicho, un solo grupo. Se dieron tres nombres Odoroki, Issei y Etsu; el primero fue quien soltó la lengua al verse acorralado y atrapado. El mismo se describió como un sirviente más, pero se contradijo con sus seguidores que lo daban como el primer y principal líder. Los otros dos, una mujer y un hombre, son quienes orquestaron el atentado y ahora lideran al grupo restante; se cree que ambos son poseedores de kekkei genkai lo que les ha dado su propio lugar en el libro bingo con altas recompensas.

-E… Esta información es bastante relevante. ¡¿Por qué no la tuvimos antes?!- estábamos bastante sorprendidos. Aki estaba bastante enojada. Los tipos que estaban frente a nosotros comenzaron a temblar y decir incoherencias, logramos entender algo de que no sabian que había pasado pero que necesitaban nuestra ayuda.

Esos tipos estaban bastante asustados y solo lograron acabar con la paciencia de la capitana quien los corrió con un grito. Cuando nos quedamos solos, la discusión que esperábamos por fin pudo surgir.

-Es algo afortunado el que hubieran acordado un encuentro desde el primer mensaje. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría con el si no supiéramos esto- Hitoshi se mostraba aliviado, pero aún se notaba el nerviosismo de lo que nos acabábamos de enterar.

-Es bastante extraño que esta información no llegara. A pesar de todo yo si les creo que la hubieran enviado, ese chico es su futuro. ¡Hay que recuperarlo-ttebane!-no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle si no lo lográbamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos- sensei intento tranquilizarnos a ambos –ahora hay que pensar con la mente fría, nuestro deber es sacarlo de ahí, así que en estos momentos la estrategia es lo esencial, pero… ¿Kazuya, que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?-

Todos volteamos a nuestro amigo. 

-Temo que lo que diga sea verdad pero, ¿Qué tal si el mensaje fue arrastrado a manos equivocadas? Si esos dos no han sido atrapados ha sido por algo, tal vez antes de ir de frente por ellos deberíamos hacer una pequeña escala a ese que se lavó las manos para preguntar unas cosas, si es que aún puede hablar-

Nadie había pensado en ello, un posible traidor o incluso un sabotaje entraban en las posibilidades, fue así como acordamos ir al lugar en donde tenían a esos tipos. Eso sería en la mañana, necesitábamos descansar un poco; pensar con la cabeza fría, eso nos dijo sensei, pero no podemos hacerlo con el cansancio del día. Fuimos a dormir con la determinación de un mejor mañana.

…

Una silueta encapuchada se deslizaba por los alrededores de la pequeña cabaña hasta que un kunai detuvo su paso y otra sombra se paraba a espaldas de él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Necesito saber que estará bien, esto podría ser también sobre ella. Sabes que ha habido reportes de ataques cerca de las fronteras. No quiero que la tengan, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo, lo prometí…-

-Lo se… así como sé que no tienes autorización de estar aquí- Una lagrima cayo por el rostro cubierto- oh, vamos no pongas esa cara, eres más bonita sin lágrimas, no es bueno para mi reputación tener cerca una belleza triste, dirían que lo hago a propósito para verme aún más hermosa de lo que soy, además, ¿crees que dejaremos que siquiera se acerquen a ella?-

-Pero… ellos… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… ya han pasado por mucho, he visto suficientes lágrimas derramadas. Su sonrisa… debe seguir brillando- la voz fue bajando hasta ser un susurro lleno de tristeza y decisión.

-No eres la única que busca su felicidad. Esa ojitos de luna así como mi otro par de niños merecen vivir un futuro de luz, no debes preocuparte de cosas innecesarias, ¿o qué? ¿Creías que no lo había pensado? Si es incluso a costa de mi vida los devolveré de todo lugar que vayamos, es lo que hace un sensei. Vuelve a la aldea, que tu escolta está esperando, Ryusey-

-¿Qué…?- volteo la vista para mirar al joven que la miraba recargado en un árbol cercano -¡Rei! Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-Eres muy predecible, te conozco mejor que nadie ¿y todavía preguntas?-

\- Ya lo escuchaste niña. Ahora largo que quiero dormir, si estrangulo a alguien mañana caerá sobre ustedes- dijo mientras volvía a la pequeña casita, se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta –pero antes, eliminen a la rata que hurga por aquí- y cerro tras de sí.

Asintieron y miraron a la espesura del bosque. Aquel ninja sabía que era hora de escapar, no lo logro, al voltear Rei ya se hallaba frente a él dejándolo atrapado.

-Demasiado lento- al principio se sorprendió, pero no paso mucho para que intentara atacar. Quería moverse, pero, no podía, estaba totalmente paralizado.

-ni siquiera lo intentes- de igual manera la chica ya se encontraba a su lado –no podrás moverte o hablar en un tiempo, así que ahora acompáñanos –dijo mientras retiraba una pequeña aguja de la nuca del sujeto.

Ambos jóvenes lo tomaron entre sus brazos e inmediatamente emprendieron el camino de regreso a su aldea.

Apresuraron el paso lo más que sus cuerpos pudieron y llegaron cerca de tres horas antes de que la primera luz del amanecer tocara las puertas de Konoha. Ya los esperaban por lo que en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro fueron escoltados frente a la máxima autoridad.

Cuando llegaron con la mujer, su prisionero ya había sido llevado a las celdas en donde pocas horas más adelante sería sometido al interrogatorio correspondiente. Al cruzar la puerta de la oficina de Senju Tsunade, las reprimendas comenzaron a salir del palacio del Hokage.

-¡¿Por qué piensan que pueden salir de la aldea cuando se les plazca?! ¡¿Acaso no saben que deben tener autorización para dejar la aldea a horas como estas?! Chicos… me provocan dolor de cabeza. Si no les molesta ¿podrían decirme la razón por la cual no estuvieran en sus casas o mejor dicho, en el pueblo?- su gesto podía lucir calmado, pero sus ojos eran los reflejos del enojo que ahora contenía.

Ryusey estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder decir una palabra por lo que fue su mejor amigo quien hablo.

\- estábamos preocupados por la misión en la que salió Ruri-chan esta tarde así que decidimos seguirlos. Sé que eso no es correcto pero antes de pedir disculpas que no servirán de nada queremos darle un informe acerca de lo que pudimos escuchar, algo de lo que el equipo de Aki y supongo ustedes desconocían- comento todo lo que había escuchado. Al escuchar sobre las habilidades de los líderes aun prófugos, el rostro de las dos mujeres se tensó al instante. Fue cuando por fin la menor de ellas hablo.

-¿Cree… que ellos ya estén en marcha…?-

-No lo sé… aun es probable que solo sea nuestra imaginación la relación entre estos sucesos y Akatsuki-

-P-pero y si no es así ¡¿y si en realidad ya vienen por ellos?!- la chica estaba comenzando a tener un gran ataque de pánico. Rei se preocupó por su amiga y logro calmarla. Hubo un momento de silencio y la Kage volvió a hablar.

-"Ellos" no es correcto, Ryusey. Las investigaciones han apuntado que muy pocos saben sobre la existencia de Ruri, o mejor dicho, ignoran que hay dos portadores del espíritu del zorro. De manera que solo buscan a uno; pero no voy a negar que vivo preocupada por ambos diario. Conocí a Naruto y en contra de los problemas me salvo, me encontré con su hermana en ese estado y hago todo lo posible por revertir el descontrol, para aun poder seguir viendo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya-

Las palabras de la rubia tuvieron una especie de efecto analgésico sobre su subordinada, quien al recordar junto al chico, sonrió de manera melancólica. Ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí por lo que haciendo una reverencia, ambos se fueron para descansar.

Caminaron juntos por un rato, hasta que el camino se dividía en dos direcciones, él hizo un leve gesto de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de esos lados, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-N-no quiero… dormir sola en casa hoy… ¿P-podrías q-quedarte conmigo hoy? Por… favor…-

Él sonrió de manera cálida "es tierna" pensó para sí.

-¿Por qué no? Tu sofá es cómodo. Vamos. Además, ¿Quién vigilara que vuelvas a irte? Pues aquí me tienes-

-a veces eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?-

-¿Por qué? Tu sofá es realmente genial para dormir-

-¡No es eso, idiota! En serio, eres un torpe-

-Torpe, idiota. Ya decídete por uno-

Los dos estaban riendo tan entretenidos que olvidaron la hora, hasta que un hombre les grito desde una ventana cercana. El mal momento que habían pasado fue alejado por dos sonrisas que por el cansancio a pesar de que las luces del nuevo día asomaban sus brazos en el cielo fueron a dormir. En otro lugar, esas mismas luces anunciaban el inicio de una carrera por una vida.

En cuanto se hubo aclarado el cielo con el amanecer, el equipo de ninjas comenzó un rápido traslado a la ciudad principal, más específicamente, a la prisión de esta.

Al llegar solicitaron una audiencia con el general capturado.

Fueron llevados a su celda; los custodios se sorprendieron con la vista, pero ellos estaban preparados para esta escena. En el centro de esa sala se encontraba el hombre severamente herido. Se acercaron un poco al sujeto, que de alguna forma aún continuaba con vida. Solicitaron atención médica rápidamente, tal vez aun podían saber algo de él.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que te hicieron esto? ¿Qué piensan hacer con el muchacho? ¿Dónde están los infiltrados…?- esa última pregunta fue dejada al aire ya que su posible informante había dejado de respirar –Tsk. Este inútil no nos dio nada-

-No creo que sea del todo cierto eso sensei- el joven pelinegro tomo un trozo de papel de la mano ensangrentada y lo abrió –parece una especie de lista, puede ayudarnos de algo.

-Chicos miren, una de las paredes tiene algo como un mapa, quizás con esto sabremos la dirección exacta-ttebane- la niña camino a aquel lugar y, justo como dijo, al compararlo con el mapa que tenían, se supo que el campamento se encontraba en un claro cercano a los laboratorios destruidos –Los tenemos-

-Correcto, ahora que lo tenemos, guarden la lista y el mapa, tenemos que borrar todo indicio de que sabemos algo. Ru-chan que esa pared quede con un lindo cuadro-

-De acuerdo- con una sonrisa tomo con agilidad un par de kunai, uno en cada mano, y realizo uno tras otro, varios rasguños en todas direcciones dejando después como se lo dijo su maestra, un gran cuadro desconocido. En el momento que guardaba sus armas, los médicos llegaron solo para certificar la muerte de Odoroki. Los guardias se acercaron a la líder de equipo para preguntar si habían conseguido alguna información.

-No ayudo en nada, solo que ya no era útil para los otros. Refuercen la seguridad de los otros prisioneros- y dicho esto salió con sus alumnos para planear su siguiente paso.

No muy lejos del recinto criminal había un pequeño lugar en donde podrían comer un poco, hicieron una corta escala ahí y después emprendieron un enredado camino a las afuera de la ciudad.

Ya en el bosque, siguieron caminando un rato hasta que los edificios más altos no podían verse, entonces todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Varias cadenas salieron de todas direcciones aprisionando los cuatro cuerpos, intentaron zafarse, pero las cadenas no reducían su fuerza, intentaron buscar al responsable de este ataque, lo único que pudieron ver fue una lluvia de distintas cuchillas que término por destrozar sus cuerpos, o eso es lo que pareció.

-¡Por Kami! Eso estuvo feo ¿No lo creen chicos?- las palabras se escucharon detrás de esos sujetos. Al girar la vista se toparon con la mujer y los dos chicos que "habían eliminado". Se volvieron justo en el momento que las siluetas se desvanecían en una nube de humo dejando solo las cadenas y las armas en el suelo.

-K-kage bunshin…-

-¿Saben algo? A mi niña ese tipo de heridas le duelen, aunque ella no está aquí por el momento para patear sus inmundos traseros… ¡Pero no importa! Aquí mis niños y yo jugaremos con ustedes a las preguntas ¿ok?- una sonrisa reluciente se formó en sus labios –por su bien es mejor que digan solo la verdad-

Al atardecer, se encontraban en otra pequeña cabaña a algunos kilómetros del campamento enemigo planeando la táctica que salvaría al muchacho.

-La operación se llevara a cabo en la mañana. Aunque de ambos lados tengamos energía para luchar y defendernos, los tomaremos con la guardia baja- la seriedad en las palabras de Aki reflejaban lo dura que sería la misión para los cuatro.

-Escuche en el pueblo rumores sobre un acuerdo de intercambio de rehenes dentro de un par de días. Podemos pensar que esperan mensajeros y no un ataque ninja-dattebane-

Ruri lucia esperanzada ya que no solo fue eso de lo que se enteró entre los ciudadanos. Como una pequeña medida de prevención y por el posible agotamiento que sufriría la rubia ante el ataque contra sus clones, se escabullo con la apariencia de una niñita buscando información en el poblado. Por más que fue, indago, vigilo, no fue mucho lo que consiguió; lo que más encontró fueron expresiones llenas de ansiedad y preocupación. A donde fuera que caminara esas miradas y palabras de aliento entre sí mismos delataban la condición tan anímica por la pérdida de su joven pilar.

-eso esperemos Ru-chan- bajo la vista hasta el mapa frente a ellos y señalo una pequeña zona –tomaremos una ofensiva a cuatro puntos y haremos todo como lo hemos acordado. ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron y ella les dedico una pequeña sonrisa –con todo listo para mañana, descansen mis niños, será un día agitado.

Esa también será una noche agitada.

-… ¿preocupada?...- una voz grave resonaba en la obscuridad.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la persona que se encontraba al centro de la gran habitación –ya habías tardado ¿ahora qué quieres zorro entrometido?-

-jujuju… cuidado con ese tono niña, o acaso estas buscando otro rato aquí-

Una mirada de fugaz ira se reflejó en esos ojos azules, Ruri entonces bajo la mirada y relajo el cuerpo, al levantar de nuevo el rostro llevo sus manos a los lados posándolos en sus cintura – ¿es lo que estoy pensando? El gran y aterrador demonio zorro de nueve colas se siente solo y busca a esta dulce niña para hablar… que lindo- el tono que había usado era bromista totalmente opuesto al primero, pero después enderezo un poco su postura y su rostro abandono la sonrisa para tornarse serio -¿Qué pasa? No hablas a menos que sea algo que te llame la atención-

Delante de ella apareció entonces una imponente figura; el monstruo temido por muchas personas, pero no para ella, todas las veces que su sueño se prolongaba ella iba a parar con él. Los años les enseño muchas cosas y justo como la chica dijo, en el par de años que esa situación no se había presentado la llamaba en medio de la noche, cuando estaba en mitad de una misión era de mucha ayuda con esas platicas.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé que también lo sentiste. Las heridas de ese hombre y el que siguiera vivo, ha pasado mucho desde que vi esa clase de técnica… los tipos de kekkei genkai no serán lo único de lo que deberán tener absoluto cuidado- se notaba ¿preocupado? -El _Henkô no Jutsu_ es una técnica prohibida debido al peligro que conlleva a ambas partes si no es debidamente ejecutada, pero es obvio que este bastardo si puede controlarlo. No permitas que nadie te toque a ti o a tus compañeros, el no hacerme caso puede significar la muerte más dolorosa que puedas imaginar-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es exactamente ese jutsu?- ella lucia desconcertada, había sentido rezagos de otro tipo de chakra en el hombre además del propio, pero no supo que era lo que significaba –explícamelo por favor-

La bestia hizo una pausa breve, ¿Cuándo fue que escucho por última vez sobre esta? La hoja no era la imponente nación que es ahora. Si, era mucho tiempo.

-Es algo que requiere un control excepcional; es justamente como te lo digo, un cambio. Puede ser solo una cantidad pequeña o todo tu chakra. Lo que lo hace peculiar es que el portador de la técnica tiene la capacidad de moldear y controlarlo en el cuerpo invadido. Es sorprendente que exista alguien que la conociera y más aún llevarla a cabo…- la chica observo a su compañero, nunca lo había visto así -…Ruri…- la aludida se sorprendió, nunca la ha llamado por su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esos tipos serán oponentes difíciles y solo una fuerte armada, casi dioses podrán con ellos, te lo digo de una vez, si rescatan al mocoso, salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan- ella se exalto totalmente.

-p-pero tenemos que hacer algo contra ellos-ttebane, si no los atrapamos ahora harán cosas peores más adelante. Me niego rotundamente a irme sin patearles a todos el trasero-

Cuando quería, la calmada y alegre chica que todos conocían podía ser tan terca y escandalosa que incluso el, tuvo que ceder.

-¿sabes niña? Les sirves más a todos viva- esta sonrió ante esas palabras –te puedo aligerar la carga, puedo ayudarte a encargarte del maniaco. Escúchame bien porque tienes literalmente menos de una noche para aprender esto-

Y como dijo la bestia con cola, fue una noche difícil.

La mañana siguiente, fue ajetreada.

Equipos ligeros fueron preparados con anterioridad, dejando ocultos los más grandes para tomarlos después.

Ocultaron sus presencias para evitar ser detectados, conectaron sus comunicadores y emprendieron un traslado rápido a su punto previsto.

A mitad del camino todos se separaron.

-ten cuidado niña- la voz en su interior la regaño por enésima vez.

-Lo sé, no soy tan torpe-ttebane- ella murmuro por lo bajo un poco irritada, escucho la risa de su "compañero" en el momento que saltaba a un árbol para seguir su camino sobre las ramas.

-no tanto como tu estúpido hermano, pero aún son familia, me evito molestias futuras-

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso, es cierto, son familia, han sido ya tres años, pero lejos o cerca….

Calidez, risas, recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sentimientos expresados con una solitaria lagrima cayendo… equipo listo, corte y comienza.

Desde la zona del este comenzó a correr una suave llovizna casi inexistente, imperceptible y encantadora. Tres hombres que pasaban conversando por ahí fueron atrapados en ella. Esa conversación fue bastante interesante, y algo comprometedora, no supieron nada hasta que se descubrieron a mitad de otro claro alejado de sus compañeros.

-Hola- desconcertados miraron al pequeño frente a ellos -¿Quiénes son?-

-Mocoso tonto, tu no debes…-

-No deben estar aquí. Es peligroso- la carita no mostraba preocupación, más bien ¿Burla? –pueden ser atrapados-

-¿Atrapados? ¡Ja! ¿Por quién?-

-Por… ¡El monstruo del bosque!- alzo sus brazos como si fuera a tomar algo. Los adultos soltaron en risas, era algo hilarante en verdad.

-Ese monstruo no nos hará nada a nosotros niñato porque nosotros, mira somos ninjas y muy poderosos- señaló la banda en su frente con pose amenazante y una risa burlona.

-no creo que sean tan poderosos, y tampoco inteligentes- el joven rostro se ensombreció mostrando solo una mueca distorsionada –yo les dije que escaparan- el ambiente cambio a sombras y los hombres asustados solo miraban el rostro burlón del niño –ahora el monstruo los atrapo….-

En el mundo real tres hombres colapsaron en el momento que llegaron al claro, sin niño, sin monstruo, una simple ilusión.

Una serie de "cuerdas" se ataron con rapidez alrededor de ellos y los jalo dentro del suelo, sin rastro ni testigos. Una oportunidad valiosa.

En el mismo lugar por el que desaparecieron los hombres, ellos volvían a entrar, nada había pasado, reían como si nada, conversaban trivialidades y un momento después se separaron. El mismo lugar nueva llovizna, nueva salida y vuelta. Nueve reemplazos exactos.

-la casa en la que esconden al joven señor se encuentra al norte. Issey puede encontrarse allí, sacaremos a todos primero así que muchachos oficialmente finalizamos la fase silenciosa- una sonrisita maliciosa se posó en el rostro de Aki y tras realizar una serie de sellos activo su silenciosa técnica: su cuerpo comenzó a ser tragado por el suelo así como también el de Hitoshi y Kazuya.

La mirada del primero podía parecerse a la de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura mientras que el otro mantenía una sonrisa cansada, sus compañeros podían ser tan infantiles.

-a veces no entiendo su concepto de diversión- el peli morado concordó con el comentario de la rubia.

-¿crees que yo sí? Pero aquí estoy yo siendo jalado bajo tierra por la loca para ayudarla a ella y al loco. Aunque lo admito, esto me facilitara las cosas. Hoy vi mucho al monstruo- todos rieron por lo bajo. Esto era bueno a veces.

-tu sabes que hacer Ruri-chan solo no te expongas demasiado, no quiero morir aun ¿ok?-

-Hai, Hai; hare caso y Hi-nii, tu tampoco hagas locuras-ttebane- ella sabía que ese nombrecillo causaba risa en el aludido. Las risas no eran tan malas a veces.

La comunicación se cortó debido a la interferencia silenciando la conversación anterior.

–Bien, justo como anoche…-

Se había mantenido sentada sobre una rama hasta ese momento. Con cuidado de no emitir ningún ruido fuerte saco un kunai y trazo un símbolo al árbol, lo guardo de nuevo y acomodo sus manos para que sus dedos rodearan el sello cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pronunciar por lo bajo lo que prepararía su trampa, tenía suerte en ser buena con los sellos.

" _Viento… Vientos cardinales…_

… _Vientos estacionales…_

… _Vientos del Norte…_

… _Vientos del Sur…_

… _Vientos del Este…_

… _Vientos del Oeste…_

… _Gira en armonía…_

… _Domo de viento…_

… _¡Activo!"_

Unas pocas hojas del árbol se desprendieron con delicadeza pero no cayeron, permanecieron estáticas, relucieron por un segundo siendo llevadas después por una suave corriente, siguieron su camino por entre los demás arboles tomando en este unas y dejando otras, todas siguiendo el mismo proceso. Rodearon el campamento al igual que el claro adjunto y una gran parte de los alrededores dispersándose al final en el cielo como un bello espiral. Ruri abrió los ojos en el momento que una sutil caída de hojas se mostraba ante ella, tal vez ella fue la única en presenciar su belleza, pero todos pronto serian testigos de una invasión.

-¿todos listos?- dijo a través del interlocutor. Dirigio su vista al conjunto de carpas detectando las nueve copias saliendo de distintas cortinas de la parte norte, ocho simplemente negaron en silencio comenzando a andar como si nada. El noveno se movió en poco de la salida, dirigio su mirada arriba y sonrió, bajo la vista al suelo, su mano derecha estaba hecha un puño, la sonrisa se borró, dos dedos, dejo caer lo que parecía un alfiler y lo piso; como si nada hubiera pasado, camino con calma detrás de la carpa sentándose un par de metros alejado a dormitar.

Los demás entraron a otras casitas, estas no tenían más de tres o cuatro personas dentro por lo que dejarlos inconscientes no fue tan difícil. Lo siguiente tal vez dolería algo.

Era un ataque en el que no debían ser vistos por lo que, aunque sonara algo descabellado, estar en medio de su propio ataque era de ayuda. Con un solo sello invocaron un clon más, solo que este no planeaba estar camuflado. Un movimiento de mano y unos cuantos sellos dejados con anterioridad se activaron liberando una explosión que aunque pequeña, si provoco un llamativo desastre, en ese mismo instante las ocho clones y la rubia original saltaron del fuego haciéndose notar y comenzando un combate con una parte de los que aún seguían en pie.

Otra parte bueno, fue presa del par de locos bajo tierra. No pudieron prevenir una serie de trampillas subterráneas y las ráfagas de shuriken. La fase silenciosa había llegado a su final.

.

.

.

.

 _w/))) *detrás de un muro* Holis… ¡not kill me please!_

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho desde el primer cap y en serio pido unas enormes disculpas por esto y lo que pase en el futuro._

 _No puse notas en el anterior ya que quería saber que tal tomaban mis garabatos. Y espero que les haya gustado lo que hay arriba. Pensaba escribir un poco más pero mejor dejo la mayor acción para el siguiente jeje_

 _Soy lenta y le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas por lo que los capítulos que vienen serán algo así. Aunque en las actualizaciones intentare ser más rápida._

 _Y de paso aquí le doy su crédito a mi imouto-chan por su mención en su más reciente cap._

 _Gracias_ _Kirby-Nara_ _por tu ayuda en todo. Principalmente en el desorden y dramas que hago. (-n-)_

 _Ella recomendó esta historia así que yo lo hago con la suya. Si se llega a pasar un fan del ShikaTema por aquí esta fic es para ellos._

 _www . fanfiction s / 11580392 / 1 / Misi % C3 % B3 n – Nara_

 _Sensual nombre: "Misión Nara" es buena así que denle una oportunidad._

 _Solo quiten los espacios y listo ok? (.*)_

 _Si les gusta les pediría algún review por ahí ya que de alguna forma eso me ayuda. Preguntas o alguna otra cosilla buscare responderlas como pueda así que no se contengan, siempre que haya respeto se llegara a un buen final._

 _Y bueno esto es todo por hoy. Espero volver por aquí pronto._

 _Si el mundo no te saluda yo lo hago ¡CHAO!_

 _Atte: yope w/_


End file.
